


Lucky for you, I have all these Daddy Issues

by clexatrashforlife19



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut, Trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: A night they were accustomed to becomes their worst nightmare





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Daddy Issues by Demi Lovato the entire time writing this so that's where the vibe comes from even though we don't know much about their fathers.

Hands slide up her sides as lips latch themselves to that soft spot just under her jaw. Neither woman knows who lets out the sigh but they pay it no mind and continue to explore bare skin. A shudder from the shorter woman allows for hesitation from the woman looking to ravage her tonight. 

 

“Please...don’t stop.” It comes out breathier then expected but the desired effect hits home. To those who don’t know Emily, it may have seemed like the movement to lift JJ so her legs wrap around her waist would be too much but in the moment the need to give the beautiful blonde what she wants clouds everything else. Tonight had started with a simple text.

 

_ Jennifer: _ Come over, please?

 

Since the moment she’d seen her, Emily knew she’d let that woman destroy everything she is if only for a single kiss. But now here they were, another night together while the boys were gone and the house was too empty for JJ to stand it. 

 

The blonde had met her in the entryway, not giving Emily a chance to remove her boots before backing her against the door and locking it. Had she not been almost expectant of it, the kiss would’ve been painful with how rough JJ was being. She wasted no time unzipping and throwing the leather jacket off before moving onto Emily dark wash jeans and black v-neck. 

 

JJ’s teeth bite into the soft skin of Emily’s shoulder, not paying attention to where she was taking them until she felt her back hit the softness of the bed. Emily made quick work of the boxers JJ had tugged on and practically ripped the sports bra off in her haze of needing to see those perfect tits. With her tongue flicking against one nipple, her other hand teased the other and her hips grinding down to find some relief. Her head was quickly pulled back by her hair so that their mouths could meet once again in a passionate kiss, their bodies unable to decide where they wanted the other. 

 

The blonde’s hands grab at Emily’s ass, pulling her closer so she can feel all that she has to give her. The boxer briefs are too restrictive for the brunette as she feels herself grow harder, the need to be deep inside the woman beneath her growing with every kiss, nip and breath in her ear. Standing, Emily pulls off the sports bra she’d been wearing and kicks off her briefs before taking her position with one knee kneeling on the edge of the bed. A warm hand wraps around the hard shaft and they both gasp softly at the twitch of need it gives in response.

 

“I can’t hold back much longer, please don’t tease me again tonight.” Emily’s voice isn’t nearly as steady as she wanted but with a deep, calming breath she finds her ground when their eyes lock onto the other and JJ rubs a drop of lube along her lovers cock. She quickly rolls to her knees, her head down against the mattress and backs her ass up against a toned torso. Without the pleading blue eyes of her lover begging to do as she pleases, she places a hand on the small of her back before leaning down and immediately licking the length of the pussy before her. She needs to bring the blonde through at least one orgasm before she has the urge to take her with her cock. With her thumb on JJ’s clit, rubbing rough circles, her middle and ring finger slide through wetness. She takes the loud moan as encouragement to continue a steady pace but as she feels the blonde’s pussy begin to clench around her fingers with every circle of her thumb, her pace increases until JJ is panting, her hands fisting the comforter in order to ground herself because when Emily gets herself into a rhythm, she knows she won’t do any less then cum hard and squirt on her lover’s stomach at this angle. 

  
Emily won’t admit it but she needs these nights, to see the woman she loves writhe beneath her hands while she pleasures her. The moans escaping that beautiful mouth only leads to her dick getting harder and leaking precum in anticipation to replace her fingers that are on the verge of pushing the other woman over the edge. 

 

At the last moment before JJ can let go, Emily stops. JJ’s head whips around to see why the fuck she stopped right when she’s on the edge only to see that smirk on her lovers face as she’s poised to land her palm against her ass. Even when she knows it’s coming, it never fails to surprise her with how incredible the combined feeling of Emily’s palm print stinging against her ass and the feeling of the older woman’s dick stretching deep inside her at the same moment can really be. 

 

“Emily! Fucking hell!” Her orgasm shakes her entire body, her pussy clenching around the hard member inside of her. Her legs tingle and shake slightly with her nerves on high. Emily doesn’t even need to move, her hands slide to the blonde’s hips and squeeze and JJ’s pussy squeezes again with aftershocks. Her head is resting in her hands on the bed, her breath coming out hard in pants. The squeal she lets out, when Emily involuntarily thrusts at the feeling, only spurs them on more. JJ needs her lover to move, to leave her exhausted with hickies that will be hidden by work clothes and bruises awfully similar to Emily’s hands around her ass and hips, just low enough to hide from prying eyes. 

 

She tries to keep herself from letting go, from letting the primal need to fuck this beautiful woman and leaving her pregnant with her child take over. Self control is something the brunette is known for even when it comes to the panting agent she’s buried inside of. Is it taking literally every muscle in her body to stop herself? Yes. But will she ever allow herself to let go? Never. 

 

“Emily fucking Prentiss, if you don’t fuck me right this minute, I’m going to leave you tied to this bed in the morning with a hard on. MOVE.” It takes her not a second after the words are out of JJ’s mouth to move, to pull out and thrusts roughly back inside her. JJ’s whimper and moans as she starts out fuel her into a faster pace. She wants to make her cum again before she lets herself enjoy her first orgasm. She begins to rut faster, needing to relieve the growing ache inside of groin. 

 

“You like when I fuck you like this? I know you like it rough, don’t you baby girl?” The brunette's hand reaches forward and grab JJ’s neck, lifting her up so her back is to Emily front but not for a moment does she let up. JJ’s face flushes at the term of endearment and whimpers at the dominance Emily shows her in bed. Emily allows herself to latch onto the blonde’s throat and suck and bite a dark hickey right at the base. She wishes she could mark her more openly but respects the woman’s wishes and allows her marks to be hidden. 

 

Emily needed more, she needed more of JJ. Letting her hand release the blonde’s throat, she pushes her back down to the previous position and grabs her hips roughly. Their hips slam together and JJ lets out a scream at the force. Emily will never admit it but she falters a moment at the noise, worried she’d hurt her lover but JJ knows the safe word and would’ve used it if it was too much. When JJ feels her stutter, she turns to her with a smile that conveys that she’s alright and to continue. That’s all Emily needs. She allows the past few weeks to fuel her forcefulness, the cases taking its toll on them both. 

 

Will never  _ really _ understood what it was like to be so deep inside someone’s mind, someone so twisted like the people they studied. But Emily did and she understood why JJ needed nights like this. Why the roughness, the bruises, and the words Emily said to her meant so much. He’d never be that rough, so it led to fights which led to their divorce and why the boys were staying with him this week while they were off school. But JJ also knew that it’d never be more than these few nights and the morning after where they come down from the passion. The moment they step into the elevator at the office, their coworkers, best friends and that’s all they will be. So she takes these nights, these moments where she wishes that she could stop using her IUD, to let Emily have her way with her and in the morning go to work hand in hand. 

 

But that’s not real life. Not for Jennifer. So she keeps her head down and takes the punishing pace Emily sets, her cock stretching JJ so delightfully. She can feel that their both getting closer to release and so she allows herself to be more vocal, her voice pleading for Emily to cum inside of her, to make Jennifer hers. And with a few more hard thrusts and a rough smack against her right ass cheek, Emily cums hard buried all the way inside of JJ. It’s only at that moment does JJ allow herself to cum. Her walls squeeze every last ounce of cum out her lover before she lets her body drop to the bed and Emily graciously maneuvers them so they can lay side by side without slipping out. 

 

This is the moment Emily needs. Where the love of her life is in her arms, taking all of her inside after a fulfilling sex session. She needs to feel like when she pulls out, JJ won’t move the tiniest bit away from her in order to put space between them. She needs to feel their breathing insync as if they’re one. These are the only moments she gets; JJ is spent and doesn’t want to move because when she does, the spell is broken. So silently they take in their only intimate moments with the other woman. 

  
But Emily can feel herself start to become sensitive and slowly pulls out of her lover. She begins the routine of starting the shower, grabbing towels for them both before walking back into the room to help JJ to the bathroom. They shower together, though keeping their distance as to not incite another love making session. Emily finishes first, toweling her body dry before moving to her hair. As she’s bent over, JJ stumbles over the bath mat but before she can fall Emily reaches out her arms to steady her which allows her towel to drop to the floor. Suddenly they’re once again too close and Emily’s pupils dilate with want at seeing how beautiful the blonde looks freshly showered. The blush spread across JJ’s face at their position, her hand against Emily’s chest, Emily arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

 

“Jennifer...I-” Emily’s words are cut off by JJ’s cell phone ringing in the bedroom. It takes a moment for them both to realize she needs to answer it. JJ stands upright, her breath still coming out a little too quickly and she can’t hold herself back from surging forward and kissing Emily tenderly. Nothing like the ravenous kisses they shared before.

 

“I know. But… I can’t.” JJ quickly steps back and hurries to her phone to answer her son’s goodnight call. Emily stands there shocked at the moment they just shared before the feeling of her heart shattering and blood roaring in her ears is all she can hear. She grabs the towel from the floor, hanging it on the back of the bathroom door before hurriedly grabbing her discarded clothes, pulling them on hastily. She doesn’t turn around at the sound JJ makes when she turns to see Emily rushes out of the room and back downstairs. All Prentiss knows in this moment is that she can’t be in this house for another moment. She dresses herself, tugging on her boots as fast as humanly possible and slows down enough to make sure she has her phone, wallet and keys before ripping open the front door. The moment is coming too quickly and she can hear Jennifer racing down the stairs to get to her before she leaves the privacy of her home and steps into the world where an undressed JJ can’t follow tonight.

 

Emily knows in the moment she hesitates at the sound of JJ leaping off the last two stairs behind her that it’s too late. The blonde grabs ahold of Emily’s bicep and waits until Emily gathers the courage to turn to her. JJ’s eyes plead for her not to do this, to not walk out that door knowing that she can’t follow in this state. They both know if Emily leaves tonight, like this, they’ll never have another night with this. It’s now or never. 

 

“Emily, please. Stay.” Her voice waivers, her hand tightening her grip. Her eyes portray her feelings. Emily doesn’t need to be a profiler to see the mirrored image of heartbreak flashing through JJ’s eyes. If she leaves, that’s it. They’ll be coworkers, maybe stress relief once in awhile like tonight was originally planned to be, but nothing more will ever happen. They’ll never wake up the next morning together. They’ll never build the life of both of their dreams together. But in the bathroom, JJ’s words were clear. She can’t do this. She can’t be more with Emily and after knowing each other for 15 years, Emily knows that she could very easily run the moment thing got too hard no matter how deep her love for this woman runs. So she does the only thing she can do. She reaches her left hand to Jennifer’s jaw, caressing gently before leaning in for the softest kiss they’ve ever shared followed by a lingering kiss to her forehead before Emily straightens and drops her hand. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” And with that, two hearts shatter audibly. Emily quickly turns and walks out of the house, pulling the door shut behind her. What she doesn’t see is JJ fall to her knees in the same way Emily does on the front porch. But whereas Emily’s tears blur her vision and come silently, JJ wails. Her sobs tear Emily’s heart to ribbons. All she wants is to turn around and hold the blonde in her arms, consoling her and assuring her she’ll never leave. But she can’t. So she gathers all she has left and gets into her car, only stopping at home to gather Sergio and a bag of her important things. 

 

When JJ goes into work a week later after taking personal time off, she doesn’t miss the desk she’d sat upon many times is empty. Cleared of all personal effects. If the team sees her heartbreak once again, they don’t voice it. They watch in silence as she rushes to her office, slamming the door and blinds closed. They don’t see her the rest of the day. They don’t see her for another week. The next time they see her, she’s in Hotch’s office handing in her resignation letter. She offers them a weak smile and hugs Garcia tightly, with whispered promises to call her when she can; she leaves quickly. They don’t see her again. She doesn’t call, she doesn’t check in via text. In a week, Emily and JJ simply disappear from their lives and no one knows why. 

  
  



	2. Tell me you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has everything, a great job, a nice apartment, a new city. But when she's sent on a new assignment, will her past come back to show her what she left behind?

From her office, Emily could see all of downtown London as the sun was just peeking through the streets as it rises. It was weird to her that even after 4 months, she still couldn’t wrap her mind around not seeing the monuments right out the window. This was her choice to take the job at Interpol. She ran after that night at Jennifer’s. Can anyone who’s been in that situation blame her? 

 

Her heart still feels as though it’s been laying in pieces in her chest, and the only thing to numb the nagging pain is the bottle of Chivas Regal in her bottom drawer. She only went home to her flat for Sergio, and even then it caused the aching to worsen the longer she was here. Her body craved for the touch of one woman, the woman who lit a fire deep inside her, and stoked it until it was a roaring inferno. 

 

Emily’s work phone rang loudly in her ears, it almost seemed louder, probably due to the time of morning and the echo of the empty building. She let out a quiet sigh, turning her back on the start of a new day and sat in her over sized office chair. She hesitated, watching the phone ring for a moment before picking it up off the receiver, allowing the brunette to gather herself.

 

“Prentiss.” Her voice was clipped and cold. The typical tone for work. 

 

“Agent Prentiss, it’s been awhile.” The familiar voice gave Emily pause, but she refused to show it affected her. 

 

“Hello Erin, it’s good to hear from you. I’m assuming that this is a work call, rather than personal considering the time.”

 

“Sadly, yes. I just received word from the Director that a former agent, who now works for  Interpol, is being assigned to a mission in Afghanistan. I thought I’d personally give you the heads up that you’ll be getting the paperwork this morning. This assignment isn’t negotiable, unfortunately. I will be tasked with monitoring this assignment and you may see me a bit when we first get to base. If there’s anything you need, please let me know.” Erin’s voice didn’t waiver as she tells Emily that she’s being ordered to a war zone. 

 

“Thank you for letting me know. I will let you get some sleep. I look forward to seeing you again, regardless of circumstances.” Her knuckles turning white as her grip on the desk tightens. 

 

“I agree. Goodnight Agent Prentiss.” When Emily hears the audible sound signalling the end of the call, she slams the phone down. Quickly throwing her things into her bag, she grabs her keys before storming out to her car. She takes a moment to slam her fist into the steering wheel before taking a deep breath and sets her course to home. 

 

Her fingers work on autopilot, sending off a text to a hookup she’d been using when the job became too much. Thankfully the blonde met her at her door which allowed Emily to quickly drown her thoughts in the taste of something other than scotch. If her mind flashes images of another blonde, kissing her, making love to her, Emily doesn’t acknowledge it. 

 

-

 

Sergio kneads at the pillow that her head rests upon, effectively waking her from a fitful sleep. He sees her eyes open and takes that as his cue to be fed. With a loud  _ merw _ , he jumps down and runs off to the kitchen to wait for his owner. She gathers her strength and slides out of the occupied bed to pad over to Sergio’s food bowl and give him a scoop. She starts her mornings the same, feed the cat, make coffee, eat  _ something _ , then go to work. Today is no different, regardless that it’s already 2pm. She didn’t really need to be in the office since her new orders were emailed to her before she even got home. Emily could only focus on the fact that she was leaving tomorrow and needed to arrange someone to stay with Sergio while she was gone. For now she’d enjoy her cup of black coffee and once...Jessica? Lily? Whatever her name is leaves, she’d get her things together. 

 

\----

 

Everyone always tries to explain just how sweltering it is here but their words don’t do it justice. She wasn’t prepared for this weather, at all. Her blonde hair was wet with sweat, even when tied up in a high ponytail. She didn’t completely understand why she was chosen to speak to these women, when there were better qualified, more fluent women. But Jennifer couldn’t back out of this, it came from a higher position than the President apparently. The other Agents from different agencies were lead to where they’d spend the next 2 months to eat, sleep and try to relax. She hadn’t gotten word of with whom she’d be boarding with during that duration, but she hoped it’d be someone who actually puts the toilet seat back down. 

 

Jennifer finished organizing her things in the tiny bunk room then sat down on her bed and rubbed her lower stomach. To those unfamiliar with the short, feisty blonde, they’d think maybe she was on her period or ate something bad and travel made it worse. But no, growing inside of her was the most beautiful thing she could ever ask for. At first it broke her heart, she’d just started at the State when the symptoms hit her, the same nauseous feeling she’d had when Henry then Michael were conceived. She immediately called her gynecologist, and filled them in on her IUD situation which called for an emergency appointment for an ultrasound, and removal of the birth control device. The following weeks and continuous confirmation of  _ her _ child growing in her womb made Jennifer miss the brunette even more but she made her decision. She left Jennifer, naked on her knees in the entryway to her home, then her job, then the country. After that call from Penelope, she gave up trying. Too many unanswered texts and calls from everyone, they knew to stop fooling themselves. 

 

Thanks to the thin walls in her accommodations, they allow her to hear the front door open and then promptly close. She wasn’t aware of a fourth person rooming with her group but apparently they showed up late for role call. The door to the room beside her swings open hard enough to knock against the wall to her left and she heard someone’s boots cross the room to the bed where they dropped their bags down onto. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she popped her head around the door frame into the other room. 

 

The person’s back was to her but she could could easily see their toned, muscular frame dressed in fatigues, just as everyone was instructed to wear while stationed here. Their hair was short enough to be tucked up into a Yale baseball cap, strands forcing their way out. There were no identifying objects that Jennifer could see right away, but she’d be living next to this person for 2 months so she figured she’d introduce herself. 

 

“Sorry to barge in like this, but I didn’t see you earlier so I wanted to introd- holy shit.” She had stepped into the room and could see the person freeze at the noise her boots made and then she spoke and it took the person a moment to turn to face them but when they did, Jennifer froze herself and almost broke out in tears. 

 

Emily hadn’t changed, except maybe the lack of lipstick. She was still as beautiful as Jennifer remembers from their last night together. She knew their faces were mirror images as they finally come face to face after a long four months. She couldn’t get her voice to work, she was frozen staring at the woman, who she loved more than any other; the woman that broke her heart and left her alone and unknowingly pregnant. 

 

“Jennifer…” They will one day argue the other moved first but all they knew in the moment was that in a blink of an eye they were wrapped so tightly around the other, not bothering to hide their tears as they allowed themselves a moment to take in the other woman. They were both still very hurt and upset at the other woman for not fighting for them when they needed it, but for now they needed to hold each other in their arms again. 

 

Eventually they separated, the reality of the situation coming back to them, and JJ let Emily have it. 

 

“You fucking left! How could you walk away without a fucking word to any of us! You didn’t bother saying goodbye to any of them. When did you ever stop to think that maybe we fucking deserved a call back to explain why you’d leave like that? You left me. I asked you to stay and you fucking left.” The blonde was livid, hands on her hips, while her feelings seeped out of her. 

 

“I didn’t think. I didn’t want to because if I let myself, I would’ve tried to stay and I would’ve broken us both regardless. I made a choice, and I stick by it, Jennifer. I will never allow myself to regret that.” Her mask didn’t waiver as she spoke, the same Emily that JJ had seen so many times against others, and wished she’d never have to face herself. 

 

“Do you even know what happened after you left? Did you bother to check in like I did for you?” Emily didn’t open her mouth, or even look her way. Her eyes stayed trained on a spot behind JJ.

 

“No, you didn’t. Well you should’ve because I’m fucking pregnant, asshole.” And with that, JJ stormed out of the building, needing to be anywhere but in the same vicinity as the other parent. She found herself at the gym that had been setup for the soldiers. Without hesitation, she pulled off her coat and straightened the tee underneath before walking over to the treadmill. She didn’t need a warm up. She set it to a quick climb to 6, and took off running. Her eyes stared at the wall ahead, but her mind was farther away, reliving that night. She felt every pleasurable touch, and every painful one. Her knees began to ache, simply just remembering the moment, the only woman she could ever love, walking away, seemingly for good. 

 

When her mind released her from the memories, it’d been 45 minutes of nonstop running, JJ realized she needed to stop. She turned off the machine and went to get water to cool herself down, rehydrating herself and the baby. One more month, and she’d be able to find out if she’d have a third boy or a girl, it was the one thing she had to look forward to. 

 

She didn’t want to return to her room, but she needed to shower and hell, that was where she was supposed to feel safest. She wasn’t going to let Emily Prentiss take that from her. No matter how much she wanted to grab her and kiss her, JJ reminded herself of how angry she was, and she had every right to be angry. So, she didn’t feel bad stomping into the house and taking over the bathroom for 40 minutes, while she made herself feel better after the morning she’d had. When she exited the bathroom, Emily was waiting on JJ’s bed. At the noise she’d looked up at her once lover and bit down on her lower lip. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll let you get dressed. I just wanted to see if you’d give me a chance to explain, to… to be a part of our child’s life. You know where to find me when you’re ready.” With that, she left JJ alone once again, but this time a pang of longing hit her heart, and she had to shake it away to dress herself. She redressed slowly, to allow her mind to process the past few hours. She was so far from home, on a mission that the likelihood that she’d know anyone on it, was slim to none. But here Emily was. Did JJ believe in God? Believe in Fate? Coincidence? Whatever the fuck this was, it pissed her off. Why couldn’t they have made Emily stay four months ago? It was complete bullshit. But here they were, and the feelings for the brilliant woman in the room next to hers, were still there and thumping loudly in her chest. 

 

“If you think any louder, you might set off a few of the base’s alarms.” JJ couldn’t help but roll her eyes and let out a small chuckle at the joke before turning to Emily. 

 

“Want to sit?” She offers, gesturing to the other side of the bed. The brunette gives a nod, leaving the door to the room cracked in case they’re needed before they finish talking. 

 

“Nothing I can say will ever make up for what I did but I am sorry that I left you to deal with this pregnancy alone. That wasn’t fair of me not to come to you when I found out you were pregnant.”

 

“Whoa, what the fuck? You knew?” JJ’s face changed quickly from surprised to furious. “You knew and didn’t fucking come to me?” Emily stumbled for words.

 

“I- I’m sorry! I didn’t think you’d want me around! After how I left, I figured it was best to leave you alone while you healed. I didn’t know you’d want me there.” JJ softened, as she listened to Emily speak, deciding to reach over take a hold of the brunette’s hand with a gentle squeeze.

 

“No, I’m sorry for pushing you away that night. I knew what we had, and what it would’ve been, but I also know you and I was so terrified. Will and I, had only been separated for a few months and I didn’t want to rush into another relationship, regardless if ours was the real reason my relationship with Will ended.” Emily hid her surprise because deep down they’d both had always known, but there were so many risks that came with what they wanted. Their jobs, the boys, JJ’s failing marriage, Will’s homophobic family. Even if they didn’t want to admit it, they both knew why they hesitated that night. First JJ, then Emily. 

 

“I know I can’t magically make up for that night and we act like nothing ever happened because I know there’s so much more to talk about, to figure out, but I do love you Jennifer, I love our child that’s inside of you. I want to be back in your life if you’ll have me.” 

 

The moments before JJ answered felt like eternity to Emily, her heart pounding in her chest, which didn’t help considering she refused to meet JJ’s eyes in this moment. If she had looked up, she’d have seen the love and admiration that the blonde had for her. But when she didn’t meet her gaze, JJ gently used her fingers to lift Emily’s chin enough for their eyes to meet. The blush formed on the brunette’s cheeks before JJ even leaned in but when their lips met, her entire body followed suit. She couldn’t help but reach out for the pregnant woman’s hands and bring her closer. Neither of them had felt like this since that night, the moments before everything fell apart. They finally felt like themselves again, like every part of them finally fit back into place. Emily revelled in this feeling as she freed a hand to tangle it in blonde tresses. 

 

They allowed themselves to move freely once again, not calculating every step to hide themselves. Their gravitational pull for one other outweighed any other mundane need. JJ needed Emily fully in her life, no chasing her across the world. Emily needed JJ fully in her life and not in pictures and video that Garcia kept up with sending only because she was the one who knew the whole story. JJ needed Emily’s strength, when a case hit too close to home. Emily needed JJ’s patience when it came to dealing with the mass media and public. It wasn’t just their physical need for one another, it was their mental and emotional longing for each other. They taught each other, it’s what makes them whole. They’d been so lost, but this kiss finally felt like coming home even across an ocean. 

 

Their urgency became apparent through their kisses, turning from soft and tempered, to rushed and heated. Almost as if Emily had been without water for months, finally finding her spring. She forced herself to pull back enough that she could rush over and close the door to the room before resuming her position beside JJ. Their hands found their stronghold on their lover’s body to allow them to be impossibly closer. 

 

JJ has on boy shorts and what Emily recognizes to be one her shirts. The older woman smirks, standing as she pulls the Henley over JJ’s head. With a gentle push to JJ’s shoulder, she lays back on the bed so Emily can kneel between her thighs. Making her way back to her lover’s lips, small love marks are left in her wake. JJ’s hands run through soft, dark locks in order to bring Emily’s face back to hers. 

 

“I need you to touch me.” Emily hasn’t heard her lover beg for her in so long that she stumbles over herself in an attempt to pull off her boy shorts. Slender fingers deftly remove the rest of their clothes so Emily can take her place above JJ. There’s no hesitation as their bodies connect in the most intimate way; soft pants and the sound of the metal frame shifting beneath them is all that is heard. Unlike previous moments shared, they were making love. This wasn’t rough, desperate sex in order to feel something. Emily was gentle with JJ, stretching out their time together. 

 

Once both women climax, Emily drops beside her lover on the twin bed. Hands intertwined between them. The pregnancy glow was still shining through JJ, radiating contentedness and pride to carry Emily’s baby. Lips linger on a flushed cheek as Emily watches the woman beside her. 

 

“I want you to stay.” The blonde’s words break the silence. JJ turns to her side to face Emily.

 

“I don’t think I have the strength to leave ever again.” The Interpol agent confesses, her forehead pressed against her lovers. “As long as you’ll have me, love, I’ll stay.”

 

“Forever, Emily.” 

 

“Then forever it is, my love.” With another kiss to her lovers lips, Emily sits back and smiles. They are nowhere close to being where they wanted to be but it was a start and that’s what matters. 

 

She had dreaded this mission but something out there in this universe said, ‘here’s your second chance, don’t fuck it up Prentiss.’ Emily will swear to the day she dies that Erin Strauss had something to do with it but Jennifer will kiss her and say that Garcia did a little “thing” and simply hoped for the best. 

  
\-----  
  


Whoever or whatever allowed them to find their way back to each other in this crazy turn of events, Emily makes sure to thank them every morning and every night. Even after the mission, their pitstop in London to gather Emily’s belongings and then their final trip back to their home in DC, she never wavered. Their wedding day, where JJ’s dress didn’t quite fit because the baby had grown just a little more than they expected and Emily sported a black eye and broken nose in all of the pictures thanks to a criminal who got a few lucky swings in.  When their daughter was born a few months later, Emily watched her sleep soundly in JJ’s arms, the silent thank you left her lips before kissing both of them softly on the head snuggled up for their first night as a family. 

 

It’s nights like this, JJ’s now on the opposite end of the couch rubbing her pregnant belly where their son continued to kick the same spot for some reason. Michael is curled up beside her and Sergio, watching a movie intently while Henry’s focused on his phone more so than the world around him. Rosalyn lays on Emily’s chest, sleeping soundly. Her family is finally together and almost complete. Had she seen this future that night so long ago, she never would’ve walked out the door; but sometimes everyone must go through something terrible in order to become the person you needed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would be great if you'd like other parts to this story and their family!

**Author's Note:**

> I have the idea for part 2 and I'm starting on it tonight so if anyone actually likes this, I will post again


End file.
